1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compression springs and more particularly pertains to a new multi-stage compression spring for providing a biasing element having at least two portions having different compression resistances from one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of compression springs is known in the prior art. More specifically, compression springs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,150; U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,665; U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,665; U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,305; U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,166; U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,308; U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,096; U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,407; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,858; U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,011; U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,481; U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,985; U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,637; U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,315; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,961.